My Little Manticore
by BrainStorm03
Summary: Fluttershy receives a furry bundle of joy on her doorstep. What could possibly go wrong, when she decides to raise a manticore cub as her own? And what adventures await the cub as it grows? Join in the fun and intrigue, as Fluttershy mothers her own little manticore.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Well, here it is, my first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did making it. On second thought, enjoy it more than I did making it, because there are times where typing this up was a major pain in the butt. Still worth it though. Please note all My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters belong to Hasbro and not me. (If I owned My Little Pony you seriously think I would be taking the time to make a fan fiction about it, instead of yachting or something?)**

* * *

It was the ending of another long day in Equestria, as Fluttershy finally sat down to relax on her couch. Today had been a particularly stressful day of taking care of animals, and she was finally ready to take a respite. Everything was peaceful and still. All the animals had been fed, kissed goodnight, and tucked in or sent home. It was very rare that Fluttershy got to enjoy the calm and quiet of the night, but tonight she allowed herself to take it all in. She had been keeping herself abnormally busy with all of her animals of late. She knew why too. More than anything her instinct was to be kind and caring, but of late she just felt empty.

Of course she loved all of her animals, but she knew that at heart they were all just that, animals. Except for a couple, very few animals actually lived with her at her house, as she wanted as many as possible to be free to live in the wilderness as they ought to. They would return for food, but they didn't really stay for long. Even her precious Angel Bunny had grown older and was now off in a rabbit hole all his own raising all 256 of his children and grandchildren.

And while he and his family did visit on the weekends, she still wished for someone she could look after like she had looked after him. She had a desire for a more permanent relationship. However to distract herself from these thoughts she had immersed herself in tending to any stray animal that crossed her path or near her door. Doing extra here and there, trying to tend to all so none got offended. Up until the point where everything began to become utterly exhausting.

She rested her head on her hooves and shut her eyes. But as soon as she had there was a slight knock on her door. Fluttershy let out a small sigh of agitation, but still gave a courteous, "I'm coming." With a light groan she trotted over to the door, wondering who would want her this late at night. She opened the door slightly and peered out into the inky darkness. Only she spied no pony in sight.

She fully opened the door and searched all around left and right, but still saw no one. It was only until she heard a small rustle down below that she noticed a wicker basket at her feet covered with blankets. She carefully lifted up the blankets, and could hardly believe her eyes.

For within the small basket was a manticore cub, peacefully sucking on its paw in its' slumber while letting out purrs of contentment. "Oh my…" Fluttershy said as she backed away from the basket in awe. She then frantically began searching around outside for any trace of whoever had left the basket, but whoever it was that had left it had gone without a trace. Fluttershy raced back to the side of the cub, and quickly took it inside.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy mused to herself as she paced the floor, looking every now and again over at the baby. "What am I going to do? Someone obviously left you here for a reason, but I can't take care of you. I don't know anything about how to raise a baby let alone a baby manticore! On the other hoof, I can't just take you out into the middle of the Everfree and hope someone drops by and takes care of you." She bit her bottom lip as she became more and more anxious

The cub stirred slightly in its' basket stretching out its limbs and exuding tiny yawns. Fluttershy noticing movement rushed to the infant's side. The small cub used its abnormally large paws to rub its eyes and gave a weary look at the pegasus. A wide smile spread across its' face, as it broke into a chorus of coos and gurgles while playfully batting at a loose strand of Fluttershy's mane.

Fluttershy, moved in closer and the cub sought its' advantage and lurched onto her muzzle looking her square in the eye. After a few moments of pondering what to do next, the cub licked her face and purred with affection as it began nuzzling up against Fluttershy's face. "I – I can't keep you can I?" Fluttershy asked the cub as if it would have the answer. "I wouldn't be a very good mom, I wouldn't know the first thing on how to take care of you."

The cub only responded by purring even more furiously, as it rubbed up against Fluttershy's face. Suddenly it gave low mumble, "rrrmama." It appeared Fluttershy had gotten her answer.

"Then again, I guess I could always try." Fluttershy soothed as she softly petted the baby and gave it a light kiss on the forehead. She then picked up the child and softly cradled it in her forearms, until it once again fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **And so the first chapter closes. This was a little one, but I think the next one is substantially larger. Don't worry though it's not to terribly large, just bigger than this one.**


	2. Chapter 2: What's in a Name?

**Well here's chapter two. Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun crept slowly in through the window of Fluttershy's bedroom till it fell squarely across her face. She squinted at the new light of dawn, and as her eyes readjusted to the light she saw the tiny little bat ear of the manticore cub tickling her nose. Fluttershy looked down at the tiny sleeping form. It had been rough night, when it came to sleeping. Every few hours the little cub (which had turned out to be she cub) would wake up crying in need of food or a change in diaper. It wasn't long until Fluttershy learned diapering over that large scorpion tail at three in the morning was no easy task, much less a squirming, wriggling one.

Nonetheless, it had been worth it to see the cub's look of bliss as it happily snoozed alongside her new surrogate mom. Fluttershy carefully and gently maneuvered out from underneath her covers to the side of the bed. She quickly checked the cub's face. No signs off stirring. She breathed a sigh of relief then quietly tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs for a quick repast before warming the cub's milk. As she prepared her breakfast and set some empty bottles on the counter she reflected over the events of the night. She really should name the child, now that she had decided to take care of it.

But what name would fit her? When Fluttershy's parents had named her, they said they knew instantly from her soft and shy demeanor. The best name Fluttershy could give the child up to this point based on that system was Squirm Butt. However, she didn't find that terribly appropriate. Pondering what to name the baby would have to wait though, for within a few moments there was a loud knock at her front door.

Fluttershy quickly got up and opened the door to find her friends standing there.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Pinkie Pie greeted cheerily nearly blowing the pegasus back with her voice.

"Oh, hi girls, what are you doing here?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Don't you remember? We all decided that we would go over to the castle for another pancake breakfast, this morning. I've been reminding you like all week." Pinkie said with a look of confusion.

"Fluttershy, darling, are you alright?" Rarity interrupted. "You seem a bit tired."

"No, I'm fine, just been a little busy of late." Fluttershy assured.

"Well then, come on, those pancakes aren't goin' eat themselves." Applejack said waving for Fluttershy to come outside.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy outburst as the sudden realization hit her, while she quickly covered her mouth. Her friends exchanged confused and worried looks as Fluttershy removed her hooves from her mouth, "I mean, I'm sorry, but I-I- I just can't go."

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Because of… reasons," Fluttershy stammered.

"Fluttershy, what's the deal?" Rainbow Dash said while approaching her.

"Nothing," Fluttershy lied, while taking a large gulp, "I just uh… have something to take care of."

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash persisted.

"Uh… well I umm…" Fluttershy's mind began racing for answers. She didn't know whether or not to tell her friends the truth. What if they made her give the baby up? What if they thought that the baby would be better off in the orphanage? Fluttershy couldn't give up her little cub now. She was given to her, and it was her responsibility now to take care of the infant. She loved her little squirmy cub. She had to think of something.

Rainbow Dash, however, continued glaring at Fluttershy as if to bore a hole into her soul with her eyes to discover the truth behind the matter. She lifted her gaze for a moment around the room to search for any clues as to what the problem may be, when she caught the sight of the empty bottles lying on the counter. "What are these doing out?" Rainbow Dash said accusatively while flittering over to the bottles and picking them up.

"Well, some animals had babies and I was just…" Fluttershy began.

"If the animals had mothers then they wouldn't need bottles, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash snarked while rolling her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

Fluttershy began to sweat under the pressure, "NOTHING! NOTHING AT…" She was cut off by the sound of a small, freshly awakened cub crying out from her bedroom.

"What the heck was that?" Rainbow Dash said suddenly becoming scared by the possibilities.

"Nothing, now, I really hate to cut you all off but I have stuff to…"

"No way, I'm getting to the bottom of this." Rainbow Dash declared as she flew up the stairs, but Fluttershy beat her to the top and stretched herself out to baracade the door.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, but no!" Fluttershy bluntly put.

Rainbow Dash though was having none of it. She aggressively began trying to push her way past Fluttershy to open the door. "Fluttershy, what is wrong with you? What's the deal?"

The others had soon rushed up the stairs and began assisting Rainbow in her attempt to get past the protective Flutters.

"Yeah, sugarcube what's the matter?" Applejack asked, while simultaneously trying to push her away.

"We only want to help." Twilight groaned while trying to pry her from the door. Getting a pegasus like Fluttershy to move when she doesn't want to is no easy task. Even magic couldn't get her to release her precious grasp, nonetheless while Fluttershy might not have wanted to move, the door did not feel the same and quickly collapsed under the strain of six ponies messing with it. When the dusk had cleared five jaws quickly dropped to the floor, as they beheld the sight of the small baby creature sitting on the bed.

Fluttershy weaved her way out from under the pile of her friends and quickly tended to the child by assuring it was okay while rocking her in her arms.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Applejack inquired while getting up and moving closer.

"It's a baby of course!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with excitement as she bounded over to Fluttershy's side. "Can I hold it?! Can I, can I, can I?!" Fluttershy carefully placed the infant in Pinkie Pie's arms while whispering words of caution to support its' head and watch out for its' tail. "Aww… it's so cute, whatever it is." Pinkie Pie said while tickling under the little shecub's chin.

"Did you and Discord?" Rarity began. Before she could finish, however she was cut off from Fluttershy going into choking fit at the prospect. "Then again I guess not." Rarity answered for her.

"Well if not him then who and how?" Twilight asked giving Fluttershy a moment to breathe again.

"No one, you girls no me better than that. This cub is an orphan, I found her on my doorstep last night. But seriously? I'm surprised at you, Discord is just a friend how could you even…"

"Then why were you trying so hard to keep her a secret?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy blushed slightly at how much she had overreacted, "Well, I was afraid you'd make me give her up."

"Well, you have to admit Fluttershy you can see why we are a bit concerned." Twilight softly attempted.

"It doesn't look natural." Rainbow put bluntly. This exhorted all sorts of harsh glares from the group.

"She looks perfectly natural for a manticore!" Fluttershy defended retrieving her child from Pinkie's arms. "Isn't that right?" she cooed to the small cub which giggled in agreement.

"A MANTICORE!" The five ponies exclaimed simultaneously.

"Fluttershy, sweetness, I know that you might think this cub is cute and cuddly now, but…" Rarity began.

"But when it grows up it's going to turn into a huge monster!" Rainbow shouted in protest.

"She's not a monster! She's my little Squirm Butt and I'm not giving her up!"

Pinkie Pie snorted with laughter, "Squirm Butt?"

"Oh darling, if you're going to name the child that, then you might seriously want to consider her giving her to orphanage." Rarity chimed in.

Twilight rest a hoof on the tired pegasus's shoulder, "Fluttershy, we are just concerned for you and the cub. I mean don't you think at the orphanage they'll be able to find someone a bit more qualified to take care of her?"

"Whoever left her on my doorstep obviously thought that I was capable enough. Besides who knows more about normally dangerous creatures than me? She'll be fine. I can't let go of her now, she needs me." Fluttershy refuted while softly tickling the baby's tummy. Glances were exchanged around the room from one mare to another until all finally seemed to fall to consent of Fluttershy's decision.

"Fine," Rainbow said at last.

"Oh I'm so glad. Maybe you can even teach her how to fly Rainbow Dash. You could probably teach her better than I could." Fluttershy cheered, while lifting the manticore up into Dash's arms. Rainbow Dash looked down at the small bundle of fur before her. At first neither the holder nor the holdee knew what to do. But the awkward silence between them was quickly broken as the little cub began purring and congenially greeted her with a lick on the nose.

"Awww, she likes you Dashie." Pinkie Pie squealed.

"Hey cut that out," Dashie protested as the cub began licking her more while quickly succumbing to laughter, "That tickles!"

"In all seriousness though, we really should give the child a proper name." Rarity interjected, while putting a reassuring hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder, "No offense darling, but Squirm Butt simply won't do."

"How about Giggle Fits! Oooh, no wait, what about Cake Face. Or ooh what about…" Pinkie Pie began spurting out suggestions.

"What about something more fabulous like Elegance or perhaps Panache?" Rarity proposed.

"Ahh shoot, this youngin' doesn't exactly look like the fancy type, what about Tree Kicker, or maybe Sweet Dumplin'? Applejack intervened.

"I think her name should be something awesome like, Sky Glider or maybe Star Catcher." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"It's really up to you Fluttershy," Twilight said soothingly, "you are her mom now. But if I were to suggest anything I would go with Mage MeadowBrook the Second or oooh what about Star Swirled the Feminine?"

Rarity sighed, "Well whatever it is you choose it should be graceful and…"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash quickly added before she could finish.

"Well, she is from the wild, but she's also cute and delicate too. Hmm…." Fluttershy pondered her hardest, when suddenly it hit her, "I've got it! Wild Flower!"

The little cub clapped in agreement while eliciting goos and giggles of delight.

"Looks like we've got a keeper." Rainbow Dash said while lifting Wild Flower up in the air Simba style.

"Wait'll Discord hears about this." Pinkie exclaimed.

Fluttershy's face quickly flushed white, "Oh my…."

* * *

 **Everybody has that one embarrassing nickname your mother calls you, don't even deny it. I tried to think of some technical term for Simba style, but words failed me so I just went with that. Next chapter is small, but fun and necessary. So onward we go...**


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos is Adorable

**Now you could argue that I could've squeezed this into the second chapter. I guess, maybe, but Discord's reaction I thought deserved a chapter of it's own.**

* * *

"Where is he?! I'll MURDER him!" Discord shouted furiously. He had heard through Pinkie Pie that Fluttershy received Wild Flower. However, her phrasing could have been better, as she had put it "Hey Discord did you hear the news? Fluttershy got a baby!" That of course was enough to send Discord into a near heart attack and then a fearsome rage to follow. His eyes burned brightly with fiery flames in his heated rage. "Answer me, Fluttershy, where is the colt I have to murder!?"

"Discord, calm down!" Fluttershy chastised, "Good gracious what is wrong with everypony today? Why would any pony even think that to begin with?"

"Pinkie Pie said you 'got' a baby, so it was sort of natural to assume that, well…." Discord tried to explain.

Fluttershy facehoofed, "Discord, if I were interested in someone wouldn't you think I would tell you?"

"Well, I wouldn't know, because apparently you've been keeping the fact that you had a child from me as well." He stubbornly put.

"Discord, Wild Flower is an orphan, she was left on my doorstep last night. I didn't have time to tell you."

"Still, you should've told me first."

"I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to even tell the girls, because I thought that they would want me to give her up."

Discord gave a scowl at her, he hated losing arguments more than anything, but there appeared no way out of this one. "Doh, fine, fine then. Where is this precious baby anyway?"

"Hold on," Fluttershy said while quickly flittering up the stairs to her bedroom. Within a few moments she returned with a tiny swaddled figure that was resting. She gently placed it down in the crook of Discord's lion arm. Discord then carefully turned the child face toward him, and his face instantly shined brightly with a large snaggle toothed smile. He gently unwrapped the blanket that contained the child and began beaming from ear to ear.

"This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, "It's so chaotic, I love it! I've always thought that maticores were slightly interesting, but to see one as a baby it's just too precious." Discord then began tickling Wild Flower's tummy, "Look at her tiny bat wings, and little lion body, and scorpion tail. Who's a precious little freak of nature? You are... You are…" Discord sang as the child merrily laughed alongside him.

"Discord! What a thing to say!" Fluttershy scolded.

"Well, it's true, but she's an absolutely adorable one, aren't you. You'll be the most precious picture of chaos when you're grown. Of course, nothing could rival my looks, but you'll come slightly close."

Fluttershy gave a small smirk as she saw Discord the Master of Chaos blowing on a baby manticore's tummy. "You know, she'll need a father figure," Fluttershy shyly suggested.

"Fluttershy, are you asking me to marry you?" Discord said feigning surprise to get a rise out of her.

"WHAT!? NO! I mean just like, we're friends, I mean that's what I thought, but um," Fluttershy began blushing a deep red as she continued to stammer, "I meant you could visit and teach her fatherly things and such. I mean, you know if that'd be okay with you."

"Relax, my dear, I was only teasing you, I knew what you meant. And I'd be more than happy to oblige. After all, if this little one is to grow up to be a proper chaotic being, she's going to need training from an expert."

"Discord…"

"Relax, she'll be a good chaotic being."

Fluttershy gave a smile of contentment, as she watched Discord continue to play with the child. Things were going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Of course we all know everything isn't going to be just fine. If everything were, this would be an extremely boring story. (By the way Fluttercord forever! I ship it like FedEx.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Mithchief

**Oh sweet mercy! This chapter was a pain to write! Little word of advice, whenever Wild Flower talks just imagine Sylvester the Cat saying it. Almost every th stands for a "s" except for in the word thanks or as she would say it thankth. Tho = so, yeth = yes, you get the picture. Also sorry for the time jump, but we got to get this show on the road.**

* * *

As the years passed by Wild Flower grew and grew, and as she did so did her curiosity. Unluckily for Fluttershy how some ever, Wild Flower had no problem asking any question that popped into her mind. Within what seemed like each minute there would be the sound of Wild Flower calling up to her, "Hey mom, am I going bald?"

"No, honey, you're part lioness it's natural for you not to have that long a mane."

"Hey mom, how come my teeth are tho big and pointy?" she lisped.

"Like I said before sweetheart, you're part lioness and the part bat probably comes in there too."

"Hey mom, are we going to go to the park today? I like the park."

"No honey, mom's got to finish feeding the animals, today."

"Oh, okay. Well, then can I help?" Wild persisted in pursuit of something to do.

"Actually yes, can you be a big girl and take this food outside to the animals for mommy?"

Wild Flower stuck her tongue out to the side of her mouth and gave a salute, "Yeth, ma'am."

As her eager daughter trailed out the door, Fluttershy sighed in relief for the momentary pause from the barrage of questions. She loved that little cub to pieces, but every now again she could get to be quite a hoofful. She began counting down the days remaining until Wild Flower's first day of Kindergarten. It was worth every bit of her money to the educational system if they could handle answering all her daughter's many questions.

"MISSSHION ACCOMPLISHED!" Wild Flower loudly announced while managing to slobber all over herself in her attempt to say it properly. "Aww, mom it happened again."

Fluttershy grabbed a dish towel and quickly wiped away all the drool from Wild's face.

"When ith that going to thtop happening, momma?" Wild asked.

"Don't worry you'll grow into your teeth soon enough, and besides when you go off to school your teachers will help you get the hang of it." Fluttershy assured.

"About that, I'm not to thure about this whole thchool thing. It thoundth thort of thcary to me."

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of thweetheart," Fluttershy winced and then corrected, "I mean sweetheart, everything will just fine. You'll make lots of new friends and see a bunch of new things, it'll be good for you. When I was a little filly I was scared to go to, but I went and look at me now, see I'm fine."

"I guesth if you thay tho mom, but I'm not gonna talk to any pony when I thound l like thith."

"Aw, sure you can."

"Mom…" Wild Flower said while casting her best 'seriously?' face.

"Yes you can, and you will and I don't want here another word about it." Fluttershy sternly put.

"But mom…" Wild whined, "Ithn't it enough that I look weird? They don't have to know I thound weird too."

"You do not look weird, and you do not sound weird, you are my daughter, and I don't want to hear another word about it." Fluttershy upheld strictly. Being a mother was tough business, and she had retained her lesson from the Breezies.

"Fine," Wild Flower finally caved, trailing her tail between her legs in defeat as she began heading up to her room. "But I thtill think ith gonna be a dithathter."

"Surprise! Guess who came by for a visit?" Discord announced as he popped into the room.

"Mithter Dithcord!" Wild Flower cheered as she flew up and gave him a hug.

"Hello there my little ferocious friend, and how have you been?" Discord said while prying the child off of him.

"Okay, but are you thure there ithn't anything you can do about my lithp?"

"Thorry kiddo, but to do that I would have to remove your fangs, and I wouldn't dare want to touch your pretty pearly whites. You'll learn how to deal with them soon enough." Discord explained.

"It wouldn't be for long, just until I get out of thchool."

"Oh, I see, you're afraid of the other kids making fun of you. Well just remember this, if any brat gives you trouble just give me there name and I'll hunt them down and send them to another dimension. Okay?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy reprimanded.

"What!? No one messes with my precious little beastie." Discord defended while cuddling the cub.

"Are you gonna thtay for dinner?" Wild Flower asked.

"Well, if your mother will let me." Discord slyly said while holding out the pouting child to plead for him.

"Pleathe mom?" Wild begged pouting her lip as much as she could.

"As long as you promise to behave yourself."

"Yeth mama." Wild Flower happily agreed.

"I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart." Fluttershy said casting her glare towards Discord.

"Rest assured, my dear Fluttershy, I'll be the perfect picture of etiquette and grace." Discord said while donning a top hat and monocle. Fluttershy glanced at him skeptically, but decided it'd be nice to have someone else there to help out in keeping Wild entertained until dinner time.

"Very well then." Fluttershy said turning towards the kitchen, "You two stay out of trouble while I get dinner ready, alright."

"Trust me Fluttershy, she couldn't be in better care, except for you yourself." Discord assured as she left the room. Once Fluttershy had gotten out of earshot a mischievous grin grew on both Discord's and Wild's face.

"Tho what are we going to do now?" Wild Flower asked excitedly while flittering around.

"I have the perfect plan, my little partner in crime. Come on, we haven't a moment to lose. Hang on tight." With that Discord took the little one's paw and teleported away. Within a few moments the two arrived inside Canterlot Castle.

"Now here's the deal," Discord chuckled quietly as he whispered he nefarious scheme into the child's ear. She began quietly laughing alongside him, and contentedly agreed to aid in his plan. With a snap of his talons, Discord changed Wild Flower's coat from her original tawny and tan to an array of various shades of blue.

"Now wait right here, until I give you the signal." Discord said barely containing his snickers.

With that he teleported out of the room and into the next yelling at the top of his lungs, "CELESTIA! CELESTIA! CELESTIA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Discord? What's the matter?" the befuddled princess asked as the draconequss fell before her dramatically pretending to be scared out of his wits.

"I've made a terrible, terrible mistake and now…"

"DITHCORD! WHERE DOTH THAT COWARD LIE?" Wild Flower said storming through the halls in faux rage. "Thithter, there thou art. Hatht thou theen that louthy… YOU! Get back here and change me back thith inthtant!" With that she gave a charge forward towards Discord and chased him around for a bit.

"Luna!?" Celestia gasped, "Discord what did you do to her?! I swear if you don't change her back right now, I can always get those elements out of that tree again and I'll…"

She was cut off by the sound of Discord laughing merrily and little Wild Flower collapsing on the floor giggling.

"Surprise!" Discord shouted, "You can calm down now, Tia, it was all a joke. This is my littlest buddy. Sort of my apprentice if you will, say hello Wild Flower."

"Hi ma'am! Thorry if we thcared you too much, no hard feelingth I hope."

"Well hello there little one, I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Well, I live with my momma back in Ponyville. Mithter Dithcord thometimeth taketh me with him on adventureth though."

"I see and who's your mom?"

"Oh you're not gonna tell her we thcared you. Are you?"

"No, you don't have to worry it'll be our little secret." Celestia assured.

"Oh thankth a bunch lady, in that cathe my mama'th name ith Fluttersshhy." Wild Flower managed to pronounce, despite slightly slobbering on herself.

Princess Celestia's eyebrow's raised in surprise, "Fluttershy? Really? That's very… interesting. And might I ask who your father is?"

"Oh I ain't got one of them. But it'th okay, I got Mithter Dithcord, and he'th like a daddy, tho it workth."

"I see," Celestia said with a small smile.

"Thay lady you're really nice. I like you." Wild Flower said as she nuzzled her leg.

"Well, I'm most certainly glad to hear that." Celestia chuckled.

"Come on then, squirt." Discord gestured while snapping Wild Flower back to her beige fur, "Your mother's going to have my head if we don't get you back soon."

"It wath nithe meeting you Mith Thelethtia!" Wild Flower waved as she grabbed Discord's paw to teleport back home. Within a few moments the two had disappeared from the hall leaving the Princess alone.

"Sister," Luna said wearily as she came out to greet her, "What was all that racket about?"

"Luna, how much do you know about manticores?" Celestia asked turning to her.

"Well way back when, we both knew Melvin…"

"Yes, I know, but did you ever know anything about domesticated manticores?"

"Domesticated? Like being raised as a house pet? Oh, Tia I wouldn't advise that knowing how temperamental they can get. True, they are sweet around sweet ponies, but knowing how large and powerful they become, and how angry they get when something goes amiss, it wouldn't be exactly be safe. Besides, Tia you already have a phoenix what do you want with a manticore?"

"I see," Celestia said in a pondering tone, "Well what if a manticore was raised by a pony as a child, what then?"

"Look, sister, I know you're getting older, but I think…" Luna tried to dissuade tactfully.

"Not me Luna, some pony else." Celestia interrupted.

"I've never heard of it being done before. In fact I've never heard of any pony being brave enough to try and talk to a manticore, much less raise it as one of their own. Except for myself I don't think any pony can really understand their language." Luna explained.

"What if it were taught Ponese?"

"Well it would be most certainly difficult with their fangs. Females might have better luck because their fangs are less predominant and point downward, however since the males have their most prominent fangs pointing upward to the point where they jut out of the mouth, it'd certainly be harder to pronounce things. Why are you so interested any way ? Who's trying to raise a manticore?"

"Remember, Fluttershy?" Celestia inquired.

"Of course, she taught me the soft spoken voice I have today."

"Well, I just met her daughter."

"Daughter? She got married? Then why weren't we invited to her wedding?" Luna interrupted in offense.

"That's because she didn't get married."

"Ooooooh I see," Luna said believing she understood the circumstances, "well then who was the foaldaddy?"

"Luna!?" Celestia reprimanded in horror.

"What!? It is in my right to know. I might be slightly younger than you, but I'm quite old enough to understand, now come on tell me…"

"THERE IS NO…" Celestia calmed herself and then continued, "Luna, there is no father, her daughter is an orphan. An orphaned manticore cub, that's why I wanted to know all those things. I just wanted to make sure she would be safe, that's all."

"Oh," Luna paused in a moment of regret for jumping to conclusions. "Well Fluttershy does have a way with creatures, I'm sure if any pony could raise a manticore it'd be her."

"Still, I think we should keep an eye on her and the cub, just in case anything goes wrong." Celestia concluded.

Luna nodded her head in agreement, "Of course."

"Now," Celestia said with suspicion in her tone, "who told you what a foaldaddy was?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm…, "Luna stammered, "Is that the time? We've got to go sister, raising the moon, lowering the sun and all that."

"Uh huh," Celestia concurred skeptically following her frantic sister out the door.

* * *

 **Oh Lord, have mercy on my soul! Next time I imagine a main character having a lisp, can you just whack me upside the head and tell me no? It'd be a lot less painful then what I just went through writing this. Constantly watching for not only the letter "s", but also when "c" sounds like "s" It's exhausting! Oh well, too late now. Onto the next chapter... (Also, Luna who did tell you that? 0-0)**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day Jitters

**Ooh boy, this one took me awhile. Had some major writer's block, because I couldn't remember what it was like to be in Kindergarten. Finally got something though.**

* * *

"Wild Flower, sweetie, please let go of my leg." Fluttershy said as she once again attempted to shake her clinging daughter loose.

"UH-UH, No way!" Wild Flower persisted as she buried her head into her mother's foreleg clinging on for dear life.

"Please, honey, you have to go to school."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope…"

"Come on. Now you're going to be just fine, just remember what I told you. Be kind to every pony, don't lap up your water, and don't lick yourself clean in public. Now please be a good girl for mama and let go." Fluttershy gently encouraged.

Wild Flower reluctantly released her grasp and planted her tush on the ground. She gave her mother a cross and stubborn glare as she folded her arms.

Fluttershy ignored her demeanor and was just relieved that she had released her grasp as she continued, "That's my baby, now let's get ready."

"But momma they'll all jutht make fun of me! Pleathe don't make me go, pleathe?!" Wild Flower begged.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. It won't be so bad, you'll make lots of new little friends. I know you're going to have lots of fun. Now, where did you hide your saddlebag?" Fluttershy asked.

Wild Flower heaved a heavy sigh as she lowered her head and pointed at the hall closet. Fluttershy rifled through the closet until she saw her daughter's bag beneath a pile of items designed to keep it from being found. "You know your Aunt Rarity made this bag especially for you. You ought to take better care of it."

"Yeth mama." Wild groaned as the bag was strapped around her waist.

"Did you eat, breakfast?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Check."

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Check."

"Do you have your lunch with you?"

"Check." Wild Flower griped.

Fluttershy knelt down beside her, "Oh honey look, I know you really don't want to go, but can you just do this for me please? This is hard enough for mommy to let you go. "

"Then you don't have to, I can jutht thtay at home." Wild Flower pleaded as she nuzzled up against her mom.

"No sweetheart as much as I'd like that you still have to go. So can you help mommy please by being a good girl today?"

After a long heavy sigh the stubborn little manticore finally caved, "Okay momma, I'll be good."

"There's my little Squirm Butt." Fluttershy cooed as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Mooooooom." Wild moaned while licking her paw and combing it over her head.

"Come on now, sweetheart, let's go!" Fluttershy called excitedly as she trotted out the door.

The cub blew upward as if to blow the hair from her eyes, and then trailed behind her exuberant mother until they came to the school house.

"Here we are. Now remember honey, just have fun. Oh, I know you will. This is so exciting your first day of school, it's seems like just yesterday I was feeding you milk from your little bottle and now your such a grown up big girl." Fluttershy began tearing up and pulled Wild Flower in for a hug. After a few moments of Wild squirming however, she released her grasp. "But I know you'll be just fine. Remember all the things I told you, and don't be afraid to ask all your questions."

"Yeth mama." Wild acknowledged.

"Love you, honey." Fluttershy said as she gave her daughter one last kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, mama." Wild Flower said as she once again wiped her head, where her mother had kissed it. Within a few moments the pegasus disappeared from sight, and the cub stood scared out of her wits in the schoolyard in front of the large threatening doors, surrounded by young ponies of all shapes and sizes. She thought for a moment about bolting for it, but she had promised to be a good girl, and a promise is a promise.

Soon the school bell rang, and the flood of fillies and foals poured into the small building. Little Wild Flower was tossed and turned in the immense crowd until she soon realized she had been herded into a small classroom with flowers and chalkboards and bundles of educational posters all around the walls. She took a deep gulp and wandered around until she found a seat at a table in the back, where she thought no one would notice her.

Unfortunately, when you have the body of lioness, batwings, and a scorpion tail, you're kind of hard to miss. Stares and whispers started to arise as more and more children began to gaze at the odd looking creature in the corner.

"What is that thing?" One colt whispered not so softly to the filly next to him.

"I have no idea," she responded with a shrug, "but whatever it is sure is weird lookin'."

Wild Flower blushed and put her head flat against the table in defeat. Today was going to be a long day. "Good morning class, I'll be your teacher Miss Sunshine. I hope you're all excited for your first day of school."

The rest of the class gave a light cheer, except for Wild Flower. "Yeah Whoopee!" she thought to herself sarcastically, "I get to be trapped in a room to be judged by ponies, break out the banners and confetti."

"Since you're all new here, why don't we go around the room and say your name with, oh let's say, two facts about yourself. Here I'll start, my name is Miss Sunshine, I love bringing smiles to all your faces and I can't wait to start teaching you. See it's easy, now let's start…"

"Well at least she'll start in the front," Wild Flower thought.

"…in the back. Hi there young colt what's your name?" She asked a blue pegasus seated a few chairs away from Wild Flower.

Wild Flower let out a sigh and mentally complained, "Just my luck. Who starts in the back?!"

"Uhhh, my name is Little Bolt, and I like flying and uhh my mom." The colt nervously answered.

"Very good and what about you dear?" Miss Sunshine said motioning to a purple filly situated next to him.

"My name is Money's Worth, my uncle is the well-known Filthy Rich, and I'll be living in his big fancy shmancy house from now on."

"Alright, well isn't that wonderful! And you dear what's your name and something about you?" Miss Sunshine asked finally reaching Wild Flower.

"Maybe like what you even are…" Money's worth whispered under her breath, eliciting chuckles from most of the children within earshot. Wild Flower blushed a deep red and twiddled the digits of her paws.

"Now, now, class I'll have none of that," Miss Sunshine scolded, "come on dear it's okay, go on."

"My, ummm, name ith, uhh, Wild Flower and I like muthic and chaoth, I guesth." She sheepishly answered while avoiding eye contact with every pony in sight.

"Chaos, why do you like chaos, dear?" Miss Sunshine asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Money's Worth whispered under her breath yet again.

"I, uhh, jutht think that chaoth is tathty that'th all." Wild tried to explain.

"Tasty?" the teacher repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, chocolate milk rain, cotton candy cloudth, pieth coming out of the ground, they're all deliciouth."

The class erupted into snickers of disbelief, and the teacher stood there with a small sympathetic smile on her face. "Well that sure does sound good, and what about you dear what's your name?" she said quickly moving on to the next colt. After each child had had their turn at introductions Miss Sunshine finally announced they would start with a quick recess session before starting their first ever lesson.

All the children quickly lined up at the large shelf that contained all the various toys, and one after the other began picking the toy shelves clean. By the time Wild Flower reached the shelf there was but a single cardboard brick left. Well at least it was better than nothing.

She picked up the brick and turned around to see the room had split up into cliques of ponies. All the girls with dolls had congregated in the front of the room next to the door, while all the boys with cars and robots had pooled into back next to fish tank. Right square in the middle of it all, however, was a small assembly of both gathering together to build a castle out of the same self said bricks.

"Hey, can I, uhhhh, maybe join you guyth? I got a brick." Wild Flower offered shyly.

The colts and fillies of the group exchanged nervous and anxious glances, "Ummm, that's okay we've already got enough bricks." One colt shakily answered.

Wild Flower's expression deflated slightly, "Oh, okay," she answered as she turned to go. Well maybe the girls would let her play with them.

"Hey got room for one more?" Wild Flower asked as she approached the clique.

Money's Worth scoffed, "Where's you doll?"

"Well I, uh, don't have one of thothe, but I do have thith brick."

Money's Worth began laughing, "A brick? Are you serious? Come back when you get a real toy."

"Oh well, alright then," Wild Flower excused while dragging her tail along the ground in disappointment. She slunk away into an empty to corner of the room still hanging onto her brick. She figured if the girls didn't want any ol' brick, then the boys probably wouldn't either.

"Well, I guesth it'th jutht you and me now, brick." She said picking up the piece of cardboard. "Hmm…" she mused, "I guesth I'll jutht have to make the betht of it." She set the brick down so that it stood up to its' full height. Then she proceeded to make believe her paws were ponies walking about on their hind legs. "Oh no, the thkythcraper ith falling, every pony run!" she mimicked for her paw character as she knocked over the brick, "Run! Aaagh! No, now the giant thtinger ith attacking, run for your liveth!"

"Hi there…" a voice said softly. She quickly looked up to see the blue pegasus colt from earlier standing over her with a small toy soldier at his side.

She quickly got up off the floor, "Uh, hi…" she greeted.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"Ith what true?"

He seated himself down, "All the stuff you said about chaos being yummy and stuff. Is it true?"

"Well, uh, yeah, Mr. Dithcord maketh really tathty chaoth." Wild Flower explained.

"Do you think he could make me some too?"

"Thure, I guesth, if you came over to my houthe or thomethin', he could."

"Oh cool thanks, hey you wanna play?" Little Bolt asked excitedly.

"Are you thure? All I got'th a brick." Wild Flower warned.

"Well just a second ago it was a skyscraper."

Wild Flower began beaming from ear to ear, "Right you are!"

* * *

 **This is all I could remember from my first year of school. I remember cardboard bricks, the cliques, and being a loner. Now on with the rest of the story...**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise

**Sorry this one took so long, but I had a hard time deciding where to pick up from the last chapter.**

* * *

Wild Flower had been in school for a whole month now, and things appeared to be going just fine. Occasionally she would get a little out of control, but the fact that she had made friends with Little Bolt had influenced her good behavior. In fact a few other children had decided either by Little Bolt's influence or curiosity to come and play with the cub from time to time.

One certain filly, however, was extremely hateful towards her. Money's Worth scowled as she watched Fluttershy kiss the top of Wild Flower's head, before exchanging her goodbye. How come that little freak show got kisses and attention from her mother? She wasn't even her real child, and yet she got treated her with all the kindness and cuddles in the world. Her own mother never did that, in fact, her own mother sent her away. Said it would help "straighten her out to live in the country" or some junk like that.

It wasn't fair that a misshapen beast should get a mother's love, when she one of the most adorable, amazing, and fantastic ponies around didn't receive any. Not only did that beast receive attention from its' fake mom, but it was also becoming more popular in the classroom and taking the attention off of her. Including that cute blue pegasus she had had her eye on from day one.

She made sure to sit next to him in every class, but all he did was talk to the creature. Something had to be done about that nuisance it was time for her to get taken down a peg. The school bell rang and all the little ponies rushed inside to the classroom as usual. Throughout the day, Money's Worth kept a close eye on Wild Flower, waiting for the perfect moment when she could strike. At last the moment came, the bell rang signaling outdoor recess was upon them. A playground full of sugar filled ponies running and screaming, no one would even notice her taking action against her foe.

She calmly walked up to the monkey bars, where Wild Flower spent most of her time spending upside down, pretending to be a vampire. A small smirk crossed Money's Worth's face, but other than that her composure indicated nothing was amiss. "Hey, Wild!" she called.

"Huh?" Wild Flower uttered emerging her head out from under her wings, and accidentally losing her grasp on the bars. With a quick thud Wild Flower quickly fell to the ground, but recovered within a few short moments, as she gazed up and saw Money's Worth hovering over her.

"Oh hey, Money'th Worth. What'th up?" Wild greeted.

"Not you, apparently." She quickly snarked.

"Oh, yeah, I guesth tho, huh?" Wild laughed at herself.

"Yes, right. Hey, I was just wondering, are you ever going to get a cutie mark or are you just going to be a blank flank forever?" Money's Worth slyly asked.

"Oh, you mean thothe little butt thingth? Nah, my mom thayth that I don't get thothe."

"Oh really, you don't say. Gee, I wonder why not."

"I dunno. But it'th no big deal, momma told me I don't need a mark on my butt to tell me my dethtiny, I can jutht figure thingth out for mythelf."

"Isn't it interesting though, that you're mom has one and you won't? Come to think of it, isn't it interesting to think how different you are from your mom?"

"What do you mean?" Wild Flower asked slightly confused.

"I mean a kid is supposed to look a little bit like their parents, but you don't look like your mom at all." Money's Worth cunningly put.

"Tho what?"

"What I mean is your mom isn't you real mom."

"Of courthe my mom is my real mom, what are you talking about?" Wild Flower asked slightly offended.

"You seriously aren't that dumb are you? Your so called 'mom' didn't give birth to you. You're not even really hers."

"That wathn't nithe," Wild Flower growled, "take it back!"

"Hey what's going on, Wild?" Little Bolt asked in concern as he approached the scene. "Is everything alright?"

Money's Worth only ignored him for the time being as she continued mercilessly, "What? Can't handle the truth little chubby cubby. Then you probably can't handle the fact that your mother just probably had pity on you for looking so weird and ugly, and thought that nobody else would take you in. She doesn't really love you. She never did."

Just like that an overwhelming impulse of anger overtook Wild Flower, and she swiftly sunk her teeth into Money's Worth's foreleg.

"OOOOOOOWWW! Some pony get this beast off of me!" the brat shrieked in pain. Within a few moments the teachers overlooking the schoolyard had rushed to the scene, and began attempting to pry Wild Flower off.

After much struggle the teachers managed to open her mouth and corral her away from Money's Worth, only to have her begin kicking and screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOMMA LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

It wasn't long before Wild Flower sat with her head hung low in regret. Alone sitting outside a door with some fancy writing on it, where her mom, Discord, and Money's Worth parents had entered. She sat sullen faced as she heard loud arguments, apologies, more and more bickering, until at last there was a silence. Shortly, a small single file parade emerged from the room. Money's Worth's parents held their noses high in the sky in disgust, followed by a begrudging Discord, and lastly a stone faced Fluttershy. Wild Flower cast a sparing glance at her mother's expression, but her mother didn't acknowledge it, and merely motioned for her to come.

Wild Flower trailed her tail between her legs as she followed her mother and Discord back to the cottage. Every now and again, Wild Flower would recheck her mother's expression only to see the same focused and concentrated glare. Soon they all entered into the cottage, and Wild Flower prepared herself for the worst. Discord merely sat down in an arm chair with his arms folded, and began complaining about how rude and stuck up the other parents were. Fluttershy said nothing, she didn't speak a word, she just merely gave a glare of disappointment at her daughter and then walked out of the room.

"Uh-oh," Wild Flower thought to herself. She had received reprimands from her mother before, and had even been spanked a couple of times, but this was the angriest she had ever seen her mom act. Silent fury, is truly the deadliest kind, especially when it comes from your mom. Within a few moments, Fluttershy returned into the room, holding a cup of tea, as she sat down on chair across from where Discord was.

Wild Flower sat helplessly on the couch, tears already starting to form in her eyes from the fury that was bound to come. "Well, you know it could've been worthe," Wild Flower tentatively began trying to dig herself out, "I could've thtung her."

It was at this point that Fluttershy finally responded, "THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR! Discord and I are extremely disappointed in you! Aren't we?" she said while motioning for agreement. Discord not used to seeing such blind rage in his normally timid friend began nodding in silent compliance.

"Do you know what you could've done to that poor filly?!" Fluttershy shouted.

"It'th not like I'm the firtht kid to ever bite thomeone!" Wild Flower defended.

"But most other kid's don't have two and a half inch thick fangs! She had to go to the hospital intensive care, because of you!"

"It's not my fault! SSShhe thtarted it!"

"I don't care! You shouldn't have retaliated. I told you that if someone gave you a bit of a difficult time, that you should go straight to the teacher for help. There is nothing that she could've said that was worthy of what you did."

"You jutht don't underthtand!" Wild Flower yelled as she hopped off the couch, "you'll never underthtand!" A few tears began rolling down her cheeks as she sprinted off for her bedroom. The distinct thump of a door slamming shut, and a few hardy sobs could be heard following afterward.

"Fluttershy," Discord said softly as to not direct her anger against him, "do you think you might've been just a bit harsh with her?"

"She has to learn you can't just go around biting ponies, because they say something you don't like. It might be hard, but it's what's best for her."

Discord was about to reply, but a soft tap at the cottage door interrupted him. Fluttershy calmly got up and answered it to find Little Bolt gently pawing at the ground outside. "Um hello, Miss Fluttershy Ma'am," he shyly introduced.

"Hello there Little Bolt, I'm sorry, but Wild Flower isn't going to be able to go on any play dates any time soon." Fluttershy tried to explain.

"Oh well, actually I was coming over to see if she was okay."

"That's was very nice of you, but I'm afraid I still can't let you see her. She needs to be punished to learn the error of her ways."

"Oh, please don't get to mad at her. If you'd heard what Money's Worth said, you would've probably bitten her too." Little Bolt said.

"What exactly did she say?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well….." Little Bolt gulped, "Money's Worth told Wild that you're not her real momma, and the only reason you keep her isn't because you love her, it's just because you thought she was weird and a freak and thought no one else would want her, and that you never ever loved her."

"WHERE IS THAT DEMON SPAWN!" Discord yelled, "I'LL BITE HER MYSELF! NO LITTLE BRAT TALKS TO MY LITTLE BUDDY THAT WAY!"

"Oh no…" Fluttershy whimpered. Now she fully understood why Wild Flower had gotten so upset. "Discord please enough damage has been done today, calm down." She quickly ordered.

"Who cares if the snob's parents sue! I can conjure up all the money in Equestria if need be, just let me at her!" Discord continued to rant.

"Discord! Please!" Fluttershy shouted. She quickly retained her composure and then turned back to Little Bolt, "Thank you for that information, I'll be sure and tell her you dropped by."

"Okay, bye." Little Bolt answered shakily before quickly scurrying away. Fluttershy quietly closed the door, then turned with a sour glare at Discord. "Look, Discord, I understand you are upset, I am too, but now is no time for violence. Understand?"

"Why not? They deserve it!"

"Because the Elements of Harmony are only a tree away, and I'm sure Twilight and I can always try to find a way to get them out temporarily."

Discord pouted his bottom lip, part of him wanted to fight back, but in Fluttershy's current agitated state he thought better of it. After groan of reluctance he finally conceded, "Message received."

With a small appreciative smile, Fluttershy left Discord downstairs, and raced to check on Wild Flower. She carefully placed her ear on the door, and still heard her daughter softly sobbing. Carefully tapping on her door ever so gently, Fluttershy whispered, "Sweet heart… honey, is it okay if Mommy comes in?"

"NO! Go away!" the cub shouted. The words though few hit Fluttershy like a knife.

"Honey, I'm sorry I got so angry before. Please can you let Mommy come in?"

There was a long silence, until eventually the sound of the door lock unlatching was heard, and Fluttershy carefully opened the door. When Fluttershy stepped into her daughter's room, all she saw was a little lump of fur lying on the bed with her back to the door, occasionally heaving up and down. Fluttershy softly sat beside the little lump, and looked to see her daughter's face covered in tears.

"Mommy's sorry she had to yell like that, she was just scared that's all." Fluttershy stopped and formed an awkward pause before continuing, "your friend Little Bolt came by and told me what happened, I know why you're so upset now."

"It'th true ithn't it?" Wild Flower sobbed, "I'm not you're _real_ daughter, you don't _really_ love me."

Fluttershy pulled the little cub in close to her, as she continued crying in her embrace. Fluttershy softly shhhhed her, and hugged her tightly. "No, no, no, no sweet heart mama love's you very much."

"But you're not _my_ mama. You didn't give birth to me. She said you couldn't have."

Fluttershy lifted up the cub's head and gave a loving look into her daughter's puffy crying eyes. "Just because I didn't give birth to you, doesn't make you any less my daughter. It also doesn't make me any less your mama. You will always be my little manticore, no matter what. I have and I will always love you, more than you could ever know."

Wild sniffled for a moment, until she finally threw her arms around her mother's neck in a hug. "I-I love you too, mama."

A few tears were exchanged between mother and daughter as Fluttershy returned Wild's hug, and silence fell between them both.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know title drop or whatever, but still semisweet nonetheless. Also, forewarning I don't know when the next chapter is going to be because school is starting soon, so... you're patience is highly appreciated. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Repercussions

**Hey, I actually had a rather peaceful day to concentrate, so here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

Fluttershy began pacing nervously across her living room floor. It had been a few days since the "incident", but that didn't make up for what had been done. Fluttershy knew that what her daughter had done was wrong, but she didn't know why a princess would want to involve herself in the accident. What could Princess Celestia want with poor little Wild Flower? Why would she come to the trouble of asking Fluttershy for an audience with her?

Was she going to send her daughter to a dungeon? The moon perhaps? Fluttershy's mind began racing with all the possibilities, when the knock she had been anxiously awaiting finally sounded. Fluttershy carefully opened up the door, as two guards entered.

One guard opened his mouth and with great solemnity declared, "Announcing, her royal highness, Princess Celestia." A few moments later the monarch herself stepped softly through the doors. Though the princess bore her usual composure, Fluttershy could sense an uneasiness in her as well.

"That will be all guards. I can take it from here." Celestia dismissed. The guards paid heed to her words and left quietly leaving the two alone.

"Princess Celestia," Fluttershy addressed with a quick bow.

"No need for such formalities, Fluttershy," Celestia said with smile.

"You said you wished for a private audience with me?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes."

"It's about Wild Flower isn't it?"

Celestia gave a small sigh, "I'm afraid so."

"Princess, please understand! She really meant no harm, she was just defending herself." Fluttershy began rapidly explaining.

"I understand, but that is still no excuse."

"Princess, you should've heard the things that the other child had said. She had no right to tell Wild Flower that she was adopted, much less the right to tell her the lie that I never loved her."

Celestia motioned for Fluttershy to be silent, "Fluttershy, I think it's time you fully understood your situation." Fluttershy quietly sat down and waited for the Princess to continue, "I trust you remember the time you became a vampire bat?"

"Yes, your majesty." Fluttershy timidly answered.

"What do you remember from that experience?"

"Not too much, I just remember being hungry and aggressive."

"Wild Flower, I'm afraid still has her natural predatory instincts. The same ones you have when you turn into Flutterbat. Whenever she gets threatened or upset, it is in her nature to defend herself by lashing out. With what you just told me the child should be lucky it got away with just a bite." Celestia explained.

"She can learn to control herself, I promise."

"I know you will try, but I can't run the risk of her getting out of line again. What if she has another altercation with another pony and performs the worst. What if she has a temper tantrum, and accidentally hurts you? I can't take the chance of you or any pony else getting hurt."

"What are you saying?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"I'm saying, maybe it would be best if she were to be returned to her natural habit. She is a manticore, not a pony. I understand it will be hard, but it's what is best for the safety of Equestria."

"You can focus on what's best for Equestria. I, however, am going to focus on what's best for Wild Flower. Pony life is the only life she's ever known, you can't just kick her out like this. Please don't take her away from me. She needs me now more than ever, you've got to understand. I will keep her in control. I promise you, she won't be a threat." Fluttershy pleaded with tears in her eyes. Celestia closed her eyes and lowered her head slowly in remorse.

"Please, Celestia," Fluttershy continued, "she's my daughter. You know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Would you wish that same fate on me?"

A single tear slowly began rolling on Celestia's face. When it hit the ground it was as if a pin had dropped in dead silence. There was a long pause between the two, until the princess softly whispered, "I would not wish that on anyone. Let alone an innocent such as yourself."

After a few moments, the princess cleared her throat to collect herself, and with her chin held high continued, "Very well then, I shall let this time slide. I know Wild Flower is a sweet cub with good intentions, if you can make sure that that part of her is nourished then everything should be fine. However, until she is fully in control of her emotions, I must insist on limiting her contact with the outside world. She will be taken out of school, but I'm sure Twilight would be more than willing to help you home school her."

"She should not go outside too often, in case of another altercation. Not never, but not as often. Please understand this Fluttershy, I am letting you off this time, but if there is another instance in which she hurts some pony to a similar extent, she will have to go back into the Everfree, whether you or I like it or not."

"Thank you, Celestia." Fluttershy sniffled.

"You're welco…" Celestia was cut off, however, by a surprise hug from Fluttershy. Fluttershy, with her eyes still wet, gently nuzzled the princess's shoulder to show her gratitude. Celestia's returned Fluttershy's hug, and then silently departed, leaving the mother alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of weird to have one emotional chapter right after the other, but it was necessary in this case. Next chapter might take awhile, because I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with it. Rest assured though, it will come eventually...**


End file.
